dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Enchanter (3.5e Prestige Class)
Master Enchanter Description later. Becoming a Master Enchanter Class Features All of the following are class features of the Master Enchanter. : At each level Master Enchanter gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level and spells known, if applicable as if she had also gained a level in whatever spellcasting class she belonged to before she added the prestige class. She do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If she had more than one spellcasting class before she became a Master Enchanter, she must decide to which class she adds each level of Master Enchanter for the purpose of determining spells per day. : '''Master Enchanter learns Psychology in depth. At each Master Enchanter level she gains 1 rank in Knowledge(psychology), (10 ranks at lvl 10). ''Synergy:'' If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge(psychology), you get a +2 bonus on Bluff checks. If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge(psychology), you get a +2 bonus on Diplomacy checks. If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge(psychology), you get a +2 bonus on Intimidate checks. If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge(psychology), you get a +2 bonus on Sense Motive checks. ''' (Su): Master Enchanter unlocks one of the most basic elements of her mental craft at 1st level, gaining the ability to communicate telepathically with any creature that has a language, at 30 feet for every Master Enchanter level. (To a maximum of 300 feet at lvl 10) : Master Enchanter achieves a great understanding, mastery, and control of her Enchanting spells, which allowed her to augment her spells. At each even Master Enchanter level starting from 2nd she gains +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against her Enchanting spells. (To a maximum of +5DC at lvl 10) : Targets of your charm spells do not gain a bonus on their saves due to being currently threatened or attacked by you or your allies. In addition, subjects of your compulsion spells do not get a bonus on saves due to being forced to take an action against their natures. : When you make a Charisma check to exert control over the target of a mind-affecting spell you cast, you gain a +3 bonus on this roll. This applies to checks to convince the target of a spell from the charm person spell chain to take an action it normally wouldn't, as well as to opposed Charisma checks made by two casters whose spells affect the same target and who give it conflicting orders. You gain this as a bonus feat, even if you do not meet the prerequisites. : You can add Monstrous Thrall spell to your spell list. : At 6th level, the willpower you have used for so long to overwhelm the willpower of others is strong enough to wriggle out of even the strongest enchantments. When you fail a Will saving throw against an Enchantment or Mind-Affecting spell or ability, you may immediately reroll your saving throw. However, you must accept the results of the second roll, even if it is worse. : You can add Programmed Amnesia spell to your spell list. : You've been controlling other's minds for a long time, analized many ways to influence minds of others, and that gave you enough understanding how to protect yourself against such influences. It gives you permanent immunity to any mind-affecting effects, and +5 bonus to your Will Saves if this immunity was bypassed. : Any creature that successfully saves against one of your enchantment spells must save again 1 round later (as if you had cast the spell again) with a +5 bonus on the save. : Your Mind-Affecting spells and abilities are now so potent that they can even affect individuals normally immune to Mind-Affecting effects, such as undead, given it have a mind to affect, although the subject gains +5 bonus on their Will Saves to resist such effects. Only a target whose HD exceed your effective Caster Level by 5 or more is immune to your mastery of Enchantments. Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Strong Spellcasting Category:Arcane Spellcasting